


Héctor o una pequeña historia olvidada

by Patatachan



Category: Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Anima: Beyond Memeverso, Memeverso
Genre: Drama, Héctor for ever, Héctor merecía algo mejor, M/M, Por qué estoy escribiendo esto?, Recordemos a Héctor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 3 de la partida Anima Beyond memeverso explora un poco la vida de Héctor y la relación con quien le acabará matando.





	Héctor o una pequeña historia olvidada

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si es necesario, pero cuidado a quien no le apetezca leer homofobia interiorizada, drama e incluso algo de racismo o por lo menos xenofobia. Pero en fin, yo aviso, por si acaso.

Héctor soñaba con el día en que todo acabara y dejara el ejército. No era un buen soldado, nunca había sido algo que pudiera utilizar para definirse. El haber entrado al ejército había sido la única opción viable para intentar progresar y colaborar con la familia. Aún, de vez en cuando, cuando los veía con aquellos harapos mendigando al paso de algún noble y se comparaba con su armadura, reluciente, se sentía culpable al pensarlos peores que él. Y sin embargo Héctor intentaba todavía darles algo de su jornal, por poco que fuera.

La vida en el ejército no era una vida fácil pero proporcionaba raciones para todos los soldados que era más de lo que había supuesto llegar a tener mientras vivía con su familia. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde entonces y sin embargo.... Sin embargo él siempre había sido una presencia constante en su vida.

Pero Héctor evitaba pensar en él. No era buen momento. Nunca lo había sido, pero menos aquel fatídico día en el que aún no sabía lo que le esperaba mientras hacia una guardia que, lamentablemente, con las tropas cercanas del ejército de Kushistán, no podía ser rutinaria.

El temblor de las piernas que parecía querer invadirle todo el cuerpo no era debido al frío. De hecho, si bien corrían ciertas ráfagas de aire inevitables en lo alto de la muralla del castillo, la temperatura general hacía que, en condiciones normales, le hubiera resultado agradable sentir el viento en su rostro.

A Héctor siempre le había gustado hacer guardias en la muralla del castillo porque la sensación de poder derivada de estar en las alturas le hacía sentir algo muy poco habitual en él: que aún tenía algo de control en su vida. Todavía recordaba el día en que, compartiendo guardia con él, al explicarle las sensaciones que le despertaba estar ahí, se había reído, medio burlándose de él pero a la vez sonriéndole con lo que Héctor había leído como afecto en su mirada.

Probablemente él fuera lo único por lo que Héctor todavía permanecía allí y no había desertado, a riesgo de que le mataran por ello. De hecho, si se comparaba con él todavía parecía que el temblor que recorría su cuerpo se hubiera de intensificar todavía más. Estaba seguro que él rebosaría de excitación ante la expectativa de batallar y la imagen de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba siempre que entrenaba con la espada parecía confirmárselo. Siempre que pensaba en él, aunque lo había visto pocas veces así, lo imaginaba en el fragor de la batalla ya que parecía que aquel lugar era donde verdaderamente pertenecía. Y en cambio Héctor...

Héctor seguía divisando las proximidades con la esperanza que algún tipo de milagro hiciera que el combate inmanente no se produjera cuando, de repente, algo a lo que no podía dar nombre exactamente, se apoderó de él.

—¿Q-qué demonios?

Casi no pudo terminar de acabar de preguntarse qué narices estaba pasando cuando descubrió que uno podía sentirse como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo. La perspectiva con la que veía el mundo seguía pareciendo la misma que la de antes que aquello aconteciera, “sus” ojos seguían siendo el lugar desde donde veía todo y aun así ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Siempre había pensado que lo que más temía era tenerse que ver involucrado en combate y sin embargo, en ese momento, descubrió que habían horrores todavía peores.

Vio como su propio cuerpo saludaba y hablaba dirigiéndose a alguien bajo la muralla que no alcanzaba a ver del todo. Pero a parte de aquella total vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba, si había algo que aún le inquietaba más, era la presencia extraña que compartía su mente y como dicha presencia parecía caracterizarse por ser toda despreocupación. Imaginaba que alguien controlaba su mente, y como aquello no tenía sentido lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que ser obra del Diablo. No había otra explicación posible.

Héctor intentaba rebelarse contra lo que fuera que estuviera controlando su mente. Todos sus intentos resultaban en vano y no podía evitar preguntarse qué había hecho exactamente para merecer aquello. ¿De verdad sus pensamientos eran tan impuros? Su mejor amigo, su compañero, aquel en el que no paraba de pensar, quizás con cierto deseo, que se negaba una y otra vez que pudiera tener... ¿Podía ser aquello lo que había causado aquella presencia en su mente? Sin embargo, el entusiasmo inocente que detectaba en aquella presencia contra la que parecía imposible luchar parecía decirle que su teoría era errónea.

—¿Héctor? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo guardia?

El cuerpo de Héctor se había desplazado hasta donde se encontraba Él y no pudo evitar sentir cierta sensación de alivio al verle, siempre había resultado así. Parecía que quien fuera que estuviera controlando su cuerpo tenía un objetivo claro. Poco a poco entendía más lo que estaba pasando así que intentó concentrarse en contrarrestar aquel poder que lo oprimía. Consiguió pensar un grito de ayuda que, sin embargo, no llegó a materializarse y el único efecto que tuvo fue el de poner más nerviosa a la presencia de su mente.

—No soy Héctor. Soy Tomás Pepe, no necesito presentarme, así que déjame abrir la puerta para que entre mi cuerpo y no pasará nada.

Que estuviera hablando por él resultó para Héctor como la última prueba de la desposesión de su cuerpo. Su propia boca se revelaba contra su voluntad y en lo único que podía pensar era en intentar pedir ayuda sin resultado alguno.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué has hecho con Héctor? ¿E-eres el Diablo?

—No, repito, de verdad, no es tan difícil, soy Tomás Pepe, sabes quién soy, abre la puerta y te prometo que todo saldrá _¡AYUDA!_ bien. _¡Ayuda, ayuda!_

La voz de Héctor había conseguido sobreponerse sobre la de Tomás Pepe y sin embargo el grito desesperado iba a ser lo último que diría.

—¿Héctor? ¿Estás ahí? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te salvaré! ¡No voy a permitir que te hagan nada!

Él blandió la espada con una habilidad que Héctor envidiaba y admiraba a partes iguales, que le hacía parecerse todavía más a la versión idealizada de su cabeza, y arremetió contra el cuerpo de su amigo. Héctor notó como la conciencia que había habitado previamente su cuerpo desaparecía y que él volvía a habitar su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo parecía que sus sentidos habían vuelto solo de forma parcial y como si se tratara de algo lejano percibía un dolor en su estómago. No tardó en extender su mano hacia el punto de donde provenía el dolor como queriendo evitar que siguiera manando sangre.

—¡¡No!! ¡Héctor! Por favor, no... Tú no puedes morir... Era yo quien... Este mundo necesita que alguien como tú...

La percepción de Héctor cada vez era más confusa. Sus ojos no aguantarían mucho más rato abiertos y una especie de presencia cálida le envolvía el cuerpo. Le pareció que su rostro estaba mucho más cercano al suyo de lo que había estado nunca y sin saber si realmente su boca volvía a ser suya intentó decirle algo que demostrara todo lo que había significado para él.

Intentó sonreír y el gesto quedó congelado, para siempre...

 

* * *

 

 

Aún no había sido capaz de moverse tras verle expirar en sus brazos. Si lograba quedarse allí durante un rato más, quizás, podría acompañarle a aquel lugar donde estuviera. La expresión sonriente con la que había marchado, tan habitual en Héctor y que para él siempre iría vinculada a todos aquellos años juntos, le hacía tener esperanzas que Dios le podría perdonar y que aunque lo hubiera poseído el mismo Diablo podría descansar en paz.

Sin embargo, aunque intentaba animarse pensando que por fin había conseguido librarse de aquella vida de soldado que siempre había soñado con abandonar y que la eternidad sería dulce para él, lo cierto es que las lágrimas no paraban de caerle por el rostro e imaginar una vida sin su sonrisa a su lado, sin sus constantes ideas absurdas, sin su presencia, se hacía terriblemente complicado y falto de sentido.

No se había atrevido nunca a decirle lo importante que resultaba para él. Se conocían desde siempre. Uno de sus primeros recuerdos era de cuando aún eran unos niños y jugaban al lado del río con dos palos haciendo ver que eran maravillosos espadachines cuando lo único que conseguían era caerse y, de vez en cuando, llorar ante el dolor de las caídas. Las lágrimas no duraban mucho como tampoco las preocupaciones o la duración de los juegos. Parecía que en aquel entonces de todo se cansaban, de todo quizás excepto de la presencia del otro.

Y aun así, aunque sus recuerdos con él llegaban hasta sus memorias más íntimas, le había visto morir en sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía uno moverse después de aquello? ¿Qué esperaban que hiciese? Había soñado tantas veces en lograr estar con él, algún día, lejos del fragor de la batalla... Siempre le había gustado estar en el centro del combate, aun cuando todavía no sabía ni coger una espada sus fantasías más frecuentes siempre le involucraban luchando y venciendo, normalmente contra kushistanienses, pero si había una fantasía que últimamente había empezado a recorrer su mente de forma frecuente y que podía desbancar la anterior, era la de una vida sencilla con él. Simplemente compartiendo una vida en el campo, como amigos.

Sabía que había algo de pecaminoso en aquello, sabía que sus sentimientos por él se debían quedar en lo más puro fraternal y no pasar aquella frontera insondable... Pero no buscaba más que compartir su vida con él, en la tranquilidad. ¿Un hombre no podía soñar?

La respuesta a esa pregunta insistente era aquel cuerpo del que ya no quedaba rastro del calor de antaño.

Tras oír sobre la presencia de un santo en el barullo de voces que parecían estar a su alrededor y que sin embargo no alcanzaba oír del todo, sumido como estaba en su pesar, encontró algún sentido a moverse. A moverse y moverlo con la esperanza de asegurarse de la paz de su amigo. Héctor se merecía más que el cielo.

—Eminencia, por favor, santificad a mi amigo, le ha poseído Satanás y he tenido que matarle...

Aún le costaba decir aquello. ¿Le había matado él ? ¿De verdad? Pero se lo había suplicado. El grito de ayuda había sido de Héctor, no tenía ninguna duda.

—Amigo, deberías haberme escuchado, quien le había poseído era yo, Tomás Pepe... —y aún no había asestado el golpe definitivo y continuó— Vas a tener que vivir toda tu vida con la carga de haber matado al bueno de Héctor.

—P-pero...

—Aun así te aseguro que Héctor irá al cielo.

El Santo seguía hablando pero sus palabras no le llegaban y las lágrimas, que parecía que ya había conseguido detener, le volvían a recorrer las mejillas, sin tregua. ¿Todo había sido en vano? La muerte de alguien como él... Simplemente porque no había creído lo suficiente y... ¿Todo se reducía a una falta de fe por su parte? ¿Era eso? ¿Dios le había tentado para que confiara y había fallado? Lo único que había tenido sentido en su vida, lo único que había logrado que se mantuviera por su senda siempre y...

Los pensamientos no lograban tener sentido y sus piernas decidieron huir de cualquier humano. Solo había una respuesta, si todo tenía que haber salido así, si desde el principio Dios había querido que Héctor muriera a sus manos, si no pensaba dejarle ser feliz junto a él en vida, no le quedaba hacer otra cosa.

* * *

 

Saliendo de la fortaleza, algunos testigos dicen que vieron a un muchacho que parecía poseído por algún Diablo atacando sin descanso a varios soldados del ejército de Kushistán. Algunas lenguas, siempre se dice que exageran, dicen que le vieron combatir aun teniendo más de tres espadas clavadas y que incluso tardó en desplomarse. La ira y los gritos de algún nombre, que varios registros recogen con alternativas diferentes, parecían ser aliento suficiente para la sangría.

Algunos incluso se atreven a decir que aquella escena precedente a la masacre del castillo de Rivera fue la causante de toda aquella desgracia. Dios les había abandonado, los soldados de Gaia estaban poseídos por el Diablo. ¿Qué esperanza les quedaba?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Puedo alcanzar cotas de friquismo superiores después de haber escrito esto? Lo dudo mucho.  
> Personas que leéis esto, no hagáis como yo y sed responsables, no escribáis fanfics cuando tenéis que hacer otras cosas.


End file.
